A Medabots Story
by Cybertron88
Summary: Chap.2 up. Mr. Jedi-and, massage from Mr.Anderson we hail you. Good day and thank you.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots.  
  
Well, people. My first fic 'It Has Just Begun' is kind of a bore and confusing. So I decided to make a better one. Thanks to Kiumu-Ro-Ku-Bee, I now know my mistakes. Thanks.  
  
This fic is gonna have a lot killing. It's about a war. Medabots vs Medabots.  
  
It's a cold winter morning. After the time of Third World Robattle Championships(WRC), all hell brake lose on Earth. This time the Medabots Federation League(MFL) is ready. By the way. My name's Kingston. First Sergeant Kingston of the 7th mechanized platoon. We Medabots of the Federation are self created. In other words, we make this Federation ourselves, that is after the 10 day of darkness of course. We Medabots have a theory that we could even stop ourselves from being controlled by this darkness. When opportunity knocks on our front door, we tested it. It work. It is anti- programmer. You see, when the 10 day of darkness occurs, it controls all the Medabots around the world and turn them into Human killing machines. To stop this, we make a program that is easy to install into all Federation Medabots. Now this work 'cause last time, the 2nd WRC, the 10 day of darkness occur again the second time. A Human named Ikki Tenryou manage to stop it. Lucky him, or else he would be and reinforcements won't reach there in time. But this time, the 3rd 10 day of darkness occurred again. This time we are ready. After countless of simulations, and practice, we are ready to face the worse. Fighting our own brethren, while protecting Humans. The purpose of this Federation being made is to protect Humans even they don't know we're there. Boring. Let me tell you what happen. It was the time we are trying to help the Humans regain Japan back. Don't be surprise. We are going in at full force. Guns, tanks, warships, any weapon you can think of. This is what happen on the 17th June 2144.  
  
Venue: Some where in the Pacific, 15 miles from the coast of Tokyo. Transportation: Landing Craft 18. Place: In Landing Craft 18.  
  
A gunmetal grey sea clawed at the gunmetal gray sky, but Federation Armada- its 300 ships shades of deeper grey- moved inexorably forward. Perturbed by neither the glowering sky nor the towering whitecaps of waves, came ten lanes, twenty miles across, of sleek new attack transport, motor launches, and convoy upon convoy of cruisers, destroyers, mine sweepers, and battleships, destroying what is left of the mind-controlled Medabots. The assault on the beaches of Japan, Tokyo, however would be the work of 1700 landing craft, which would make the ten-mile trip from the armada to the beach in 3 endless hours. Troops of consisting 500 Hercules Beetle (KBT) (Well, they look exactly like Kantaroth) types, 200 King Lion types (Warbandit types to be precise) 300 Cray Fish Types (If you had seen Nathan's Medabot Stingray, you how they look like) 700 Arcbeetles, 800 Tankars, 80 Phoenixes, 100 Rokusho types, 400 Belzelgas, and 300 medic repair Medabots. For vehicles, 40 MIA2 Abrams, 300 T-72 Sand Storm Tanks, 200 Soviet made T-80 Tiger Tanks, and 1000 assorted trucks, and other vehicles. The troops will land first along with 20 PT-91 MBT amphibious tanks. Each landing craft will take a platoon of thirty Medabots each. 1700 platoons make 3 regiments of Medabots, named Echo Troop, Iron Troop, and Bravo Troop. In one of the latter, First Sergeant Cybertron sat with his new men, "New metal" fresh out of production line.  
Kingston, or known as Cyber, Echo Troop, Second Parachute Battalion, was not a career soldier; his rank reflected escalating battlefield commissions, earned by surviving Phnom Penh in Thailand, Saigon in Vietnam, Chnam Ranh also in Vietnam, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Kong Lu Village in China, and Miri in Malaysia. He was 7 years old, and by far the oldest Medabot, a Rokusho look alike, but the white color is replace with black, a level 5 beetle medal and was the only Medabot who had lost 3 Medafighters in separate occasions. The last one died, got hit in the head by a flying stone bomb. That was since the 10 day of darkness began.  
As they a heading towards the beach, he knew what is going to happen. More screaming and yelling and gunshots. None of his notice their commander's thoughts. They were busy checking their new weapons and outfit. M-16s were given to every Medabot, along with first-aid kits for any injured Human they found, canvas bags, canteens filled with oil, entrenching tools, knives, wire cutters, grenades, explosives, ammo, and rations for any starve and hungry Humans we have come to rescue. Extra ammo for their own weapons, example, seeker missiles, extra battery packs, laser cannon ammunition, revolver ammunition, shells, and laser shot cartridges and a lot more.  
As least with the water sloshing in, there is something for them to do. Bail out the water. "We're just gonna get blown to bits. Ah, well. At least someone would find my medal if I eject anyway," said an Arcbeetle type by the name Shooter. The boat responded, lifting from the water just as a fifteen-inch naval shell went streaking overhead. Soon its whistle had died, an explosion was heard. The time of killing was a bout to begin.  
Those who are not doing anything, are praying. As if God had created us. It's the Humans, duhhhhh. Then, as Boomer was looking outside the boat, a shell hit near by, nearly decapitated his head if Kingston hadn't pulled him down. "Yah, know sonny. The Federation built this boat higher then us so we don't get killed easily. Now stick your metal ass on the sit and don't stand up" yelled Kingston over the explosion. Next to him, Sergeant Horvath , a KBT type talked to him. "Guess they don't do too much boating," Sarge said ," back at training camp."  
"It's no easy trip." He replied. One of the boys, Hugofh was peeking at Landing Craft 47. "Heads down!" Kingston barked. "There's nothin' to see" But before Hugofh could obey that order, Landing Craft 47 next door ran into a mine, setting off a huge explosion that shattered and ignited the overcast morning in shower of fuel, fire, metal, and parts.  
Hugofh fell back as he and everyone else aboard the rocking boat was showered in flaming oil, seared parts, and metallic splinters, the remains clunking to deck like a hellish hailstorm. Curses and screams accompanied the frantic but focused cleansing of the boat. Kingston tossed a foot belonging to another KBT type overboard, and Sarge disposed of a charred arm. Tossing body parts over the side seem like fun to some, especially to the new recruits. "Injuries?" Kingston called out. Heads shook no all around. "Al mon commander, are we going to die?" asked Hugofh in his Italian voice. Kingston shook his no.  
Briggs, a Tankar, level 2 medal hollered, his voice carrying across the water to neighboring boats. "Look at the Medabot on your left! Every rootin' tootin' one of you. Now look at the man on your right!" All around the boat, the boys obeyed, numbly. Briggs grinned. "Say a prayer for those two sons of a bitches, 'cause they're not comin' back. You, on the other hand, ain't getting' a goddamn scratch!" One of the Medics who had a mouth smiled at him weakly, as if the lieutenant's words had encouraged nothing more than puke. But they know. As the distance between them and the beach is closing, they know the inevitable is coming.  
  
Well, I spend a lot of time. My mom kept shouting for me to get a bath !!! I hope you like it. The next Chapter will be much more interesting. By the way. Any flames are welcome. See ya all soon. Bye. Please read and review. Any questions, please send it to lee6489tm.net.my 


	2. Evacuate

Thanks Goodpeople, for your review. I hope you like this next chapter.

"Sir, aren't these mind-controlled medabots suppose not to have arms?" yelled Horvath over the explosion. "I'M NOT COMPLAINING OR ANYTHING, BUT THEM TOASTERS OVER THERE ARE BLOWING MY MEN UP YOU PIECE OF RUSTED METAL." Kingston, or I should say, me, well, I only sigh. I was also puzzled. I mean, come on, who ever took control of medabots, surely know what they are up against. The only medabot group I only know that has weapons support is Meta-evil. Rumor has it that his back from space, but Sat-com denies it. Omaha beach will be the same again or maybe it's the stupid tin cans on their warships misfiring their 35-inch naval guns. Friendly fire is only my worst thought. "ALRIGHT YOU TIN CANS. WE HIT THE BEACH IN 15 MINUTES TIME." hollered Boomer. "GET READY YOUR WEAPONS, BAYONETS ON, NO DUST ON YOUR GUN MUZZLES AND DON'T PEE OIL ON YOUR TIN PANTS." laughed Boomer.

"Shit sir. Is it my eyes, or do I see twinkling lights on my optics?" exclaimed Horvath. "HOLY SHIT, HEADS DOWN. THOSE TWINKLING LIGHTS AREN'T CHRISTMAS LIGHTS, ITS COMPUTERIZED JAPANESE SHORE DEFENSE CANNONS AND ANTI-SHIP TURRETS. RADIOMAN, CALL IN AIR SUPPORT AT THIS VECTOR, ZULU, YANKEE 189, ZULU, ALPHA 300. EVERYONE STANDBY." I shouted as the screaming of shells flew overhead. BOOM, BOOM went the shells.

We hit the beach with little resistance. Some hotshot mind-controlled medabots tried to shoot us but only got ripped to shreds by rockets from 3rd platoon Mech Company. We establish perimeter defenses until more reinforcements arrive and moved out. Our mission, find and destroy whatever is the cause for this mind-controlled medabots to go disarray. As my platoon were patrolling, Patrova, one of the medics reported that she heard some gunfire at our North side as she was scouting with Harvey (a Tankar medabot). We went there but saw nothing. "What are looking for," asked Hugofh. "An invisible base that we can't see", replied Shooter. "Quiet," said someone else. "His right. It's to quiet" said Horvath. I replied while stopping the entire platoon along with the Armored Personal Carrier (APC) and the MIA2 Hover Tank "Keep your optics open". Suddenly I heard a small rock dropped as an enemy rocket launcher medabot rise up from the ruins of a building and shot a single round that completely knock out the hover tank. "AMBUSH. RUN FOR COVER," I yelled. "MOVE, MOVE, MOVE. GET COVER AND SHOOTING YOUR GUNS," ordered Horvath. As I was running, a sniper round found its mark on my back nearly destroying the medal. I black out and shut down, ejecting my medal. I don't know what happened next. All is, well. I don't know how to describe it, but I went online in a medabots hospital 5 hours later after being told by the nurse later. I left in search of my platoon, but before that, I went in shock when I discovered that I was the only survivor of that ambush. The nurse also told me that they gave me a new body. Mine was badly mutilated by rocket fire. They only found my medal, while the rest are destroyed by the enemy. No prisoners are taken because the total of destroyed medals matches the total of my platoon. Since my medal is a Stag Beetle medal, they gave me a Rokusho type body. After 5 days in training of my new body, I left under orders from High Command Stukov. I was to lead and command the 4th Light Armored Battalion located at Osaka. As I arrived there by an Apache attack helicopter, I was greeted by second in-command, Beetlebot.

After staying there for 3 weeks, our main primary mission is to evacuate all human resistance fighters to Miri, Malaysia located on Borneo Island. As we were transporting the last batch, the enemy struck us with everything they have. Eventually, there is someone or something they're after. There was blood everywhere, we did not know what to do. I was horrifying and terrible. Shells exploding here and there. Dead men who were once soldiers had their remains scattered everywhere. Out in no man's land, I see a man carrying a flame thrower burst into flames, engulfing men 3 yards away from him. It brought back memories from my past as I stared in horror. My memories rushed back to me like a flood. I saw my medafighters. I saw how they died in flames, torture, and execution. And they are only between 9 to 15 years old. I broke out from stupor and as one, me and my men ran forward.

There was nothing we can do. We ran as fast as we can towards our trench line. Exeter (a beetle medabot, like Metabee, but in green color) was the first to get the MG-50 chain gun. He started shooting at the enemy vehicle. What use is a gun against a fully armored hover tank. By this time, Meta-evil announced his return. We shocked and enraged that our enemy has return. Gostrife, Causerie, and Beetlebot ran for cover behind an MIA2 hover tank that came to our rescue 500 yards away from me. As my distance meter in my eye piece turned red, I saw 5 enemy Gloomeg type medabots bearing down on us. I let my Steyr AUG 5.56mm semi-automatic machine gun ripped them to pieces. After 5 minutes of running shooting, we manage to assemble and evacuate the town under fire. Osaka has fallen under enemy hands.

A total of 56 medabots including 10 meda-legioneers assault troop (They have rare medals) gather around. "We can't hold the line any longer. We don't have the parts we need to repair ourselves. Right now I have 5 medabots bleeding to death on my operation table without having any mech-fluid to support their medals and also to keep them alive," a meda-surgeon shouted. "We can't leave and let Osaka being taken," an assault trooper shouted back. "Osaka has already fallen brother, but we must prevail in order to save more lives," said Causerie gently while patting his back to calm him down. "How's this?" I said while cracking my knuckles, "We should get a small boat, and put everything we need and head to Hiroshima. It's just 213 miles away from here and also much safer. We have 2 MIA2 Hover Tanks as flankers to escort us. The Doctor is right. Men are slowly dying without supplies. We must leave and to Hiroshima and from there, we could find an airfield and get orders and supplies. And as commander, I order you all to find a sea-worthy transport right this instance," I said.

Well Kingston and his men get out of this death trap, find out what next on the next chapter.

This the end. I have work to do and maybe the next one will up. Right now I'm in my mother's house and Mr. Jedi-and, I'm sorry for not replying your e-mail. The connection to is not possible here so I can't reply, and to my dismay they say no in using your story because of financial problems. Fanfiction people, please don't delete this. I know I am breaking the rules, but I just only want to tell Mr. Jedi-and that Nelvana won't accept his stories also. This will be my last. Honestly I won't do it again.


End file.
